


The Anthropology Solstice Party

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair explains how he will be celebrating the solstice.





	The Anthropology Solstice Party

As Jim took the stairs up to his condo – the elevator not working again, he could smell a roast. It was Blair’s turn to cook but Blair didn’t normally cook red meat, he tried to limit both of their red meat consummation. “If Blair’s got a roast cooking he wants something, something big,” Jim muttered to himself as made his way to the door. 

Steeling himself for whatever his overly energetic lover wanted, he opened the door calling out, “Sandburg, I’m home.”

“Hi Jim,” Blair stood and smiling walked over to give Jim a kiss.

“You’ve got a roast in the oven, it smells great.”

“Can you tell me what else I’ve got cooking?” Blair challenged.

Jim gave a sniff and then looked at Blair, “Mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls and broccoli.”

“And a salad in the fridge,” Blair added.

“What’s with the meal?”

“I wanted to make you a special meal and I wanted to know there would be plenty for you to eat so you would be content because I’m going back to Rainier and staying there all night.”

“You’re staying at Rainier tonight?”

“It’s the solstice,” Blair answered as if this explained everything.

“Um…okaaay,” Jim waited knowing Blair would continue. 

“There are two solstices a year, one in the summer and one in the winter,” Blair explained. The summer solstice is the day when we have the most hours of sunlight and the winter solstice is the shortest day. The winter solstice happens around December 21rst and is connected to both the Yule and Christmas. As a matter of fact, many of the Christians symbols had some basis in these early celebrations.”

“What has this got to do with tonight?” Jim cut in.

“Right, one of the ways to celebrate the solstice is to stay up all night awaiting the arrival of the sun and have a feast. The anthropology department is sponsoring a solstice celebration. We are going to spend the night feasting by candlelight and awaiting the arrival of the sun.”

“So, you and a bunch of the other TAs are going to stay up all night and wait for the sunrise.”

“Yeah, that pretty much covers it.”

“I don’t know how much sun you will see, it’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” Jim answered with a shake of his head and Blair lightly wacked him on the chest.

“You’re welcome to join in. Since it’s the last day of the term, we decided this would be a fun way to celebrate.”

“I think I’ll just stay here and have the dinner you prepared and see you in the morning.”

“I figured that would be your answer,” Blair shrugged. “And I have a special treat for you.” 

“Something we do upstairs before you leave?” Jim suggested.

Blair shook his head. “I’m bringing the Yule log so I got a small one for us.”

“The Yule log?”

“Another tradition. It’s like jelly roll but filled with cream and made of chocolate cake. It looks like a log.”

“That sounds good, though not as good as something we could do upstairs.”

Blair smiled. “If we eat soon…” he didn’t finish but wiggled his eyebrows and Jim laughed before giving him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll just get washed up and then we can eat.”


End file.
